


單親爸James T. Kirk

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is mad at Spock, Bottom Jim, Break Up, Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Five Year Mission, Pregnancy, Spock dumped Jim, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Jim 是一個單親爸爸。他有一對雙胞胎兒女。 (Amandus-Christopherand Georgeanna) .他在結束五年任務的時候，被秘密的前男友Spock拋棄了，那時他正準備告訴他的大副他懷孕的事情。(Jim曾經被外星植物打中，外星植物給了他一個祕密的子宮，他不知道他有個子宮，直到他懷孕了。)被男友拋棄的Jim很痛苦，痛苦得快要死掉。Bones──仍然火大──決定幫助他最好的朋友把雙胞胎拉拔長大。多年過去，當Spock跟Nyota離婚──因為她不知怎地發現Jim的雙胞胎──而Spock戴著悔意前往地球找Jim。Jim會接受Spock的道歉，還是嘗試拋棄他做為回報呢？沒錯，我們都知道Bones無論何時都很火大。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Single Father James Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286899) by [aLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady). 



單親爸 James T. Kirk

 

 

[1]

 

「AC，Geo，快來吃早餐，你們的Uncle Bones做了很棒的早餐給你們兩個！」

 

Jim才剛說完，一個穿著紅色制服的女孩就走進飯廳了。

 

「你看起來真棒！我的小公主。」Jim給了她一個擁抱跟一個吻。

 

Georgeanna有著Jim的髮色還有藍瞳，她也有著一對精靈般的耳朵以及標誌性的瓦肯眉毛，看起來就像……那個人。

 

而她的行為模式，有時候，也很像那個人。「天殺的瓦肯基因！」老骨頭曾這樣說。

 

「這是不合邏輯的，父親，我曾說過許多次，我不是公主。」

 

「你永遠是我的公主，我唯一的公主……」Jim笑了，「你的雙胞胎兄弟在哪裡？」

 

「父親，AC還在床上。」

 

「Ok，Geo，謝謝，我得去叫醒他，否則你們兩個就會趕不上轉運，今天是你們兩個第一天到學院去。」

 

「不需要了，老爸，我已經起床了。」一個黑髮男孩走了進來，拿了一片火腿就吃。

 

「我告訴過你多少次，用你的叉子，ACBoy。」醫生說道。

 

「Uncle Bones，我已經十八歲了，不再是小男孩。」

 

「你永遠是我的ACBoy，哈哈，現在快去洗手！」

 

「AC，你還沒換上你的制服，你有五分鐘的時間去換並享用你的早餐，或者，我們將會遲到，而我不希望這發生。」Geo說。

 

「好啦！我要去換我的制服了，然後我會在路上享用Uncle Bones的愛。」

 

「你的話太人類了，你不可能吃掉某人的愛。」

 

「但這是很符合邏輯的，我親愛的。」醫生的臉上浮出笑容。

 

Jim看著他的孩子，他們是多麼地驚人，他從未想過自己會有孩子，感謝外星植物，讓他有了子宮，而這個子宮令他能夠懷孕。

 

他替自己的女兒取名「Georgeanna」是為了紀念他的父親，George Kirk；他用Pike跟那個人的母親的名字替自己的兒子命名，AC是「Amandus-Christopher」的簡稱。

 

Jim深愛他們，不只是因為他們是他的孩子，也因為他們是如此令人愛憐而且美麗。雖然他不能否認，他們有時會讓他想起那個人。

 

因為他們都有那個人的耳朵。

 

AC像他自己，他像人類，而Geo，她像那個人更多些。

 

那個人，Jim跟Bones已經很久不曾提起他的名字了，因為那個人讓Jim痛苦，是啊，Jim如今仍然痛苦。而如果當時Bones沒有及時發現，那個人也就多了一條讓Jim殺死自己的罪責。自從自殺未遂事件發生之後，McCoy便決定幫助Jim拉拔孩子，並且幫助他走出憂鬱。

 

他們也不與那個人與Nyota連絡很久了，甚至只要是他們夫妻來地球參加的聚會，Jim跟McCoy都不會出席，而且他們不曾跟其他船員說明為什麼缺席。

 

Jim不想破壞他們倆的婚姻，更不想讓那個人再次毀掉他。Jim跟McCoy都不想讓那個人知道孩子。這兩個孩子是Jim的生命，Jim很害怕會失去他們。如果有人奪去他們，他絕對無法承受。

 

而如果McCoy看見那個人，如果有機會絕對會揍他。這樣真的不是很好，因此他們決定不要跟其他船員聯絡。他們決定保持失聯狀態，算是某種程度上的隱居。

 

在知道Spock選擇了Nyota之後，Jim立刻退伍並回到他父親在Rivirside的房子並將兩個孩子生了出來。McCoy探訪他們卻驚訝地發現Jim浸泡在浴缸內而浴缸都是他的血。

 

Jim自殺了並差點死掉。

 

自從那件事之後，McCoy搬進Jim的家並跟他們成為了一家人。他仍然在醫院工作，不過他現在真的是一個天殺的鄉村醫生了。

 

「Geo，AC，你們令我們驕傲。」

 

「爸爸，謝謝你。」AC說，「Geo跟我絕對會成為整個艦隊不曾見過的超棒學生！」

 

「我只希望你不會製造問題。」Jim說，「再說，我曾是學院裡最棒的學生。」

 

「你不曾說過這些，這是真的嗎？」

 

「你爸真的是一個狠腳色！」

 

「嗯，我只花了三年的時間就畢業，然後我成為了Enterprise的艦長。五年任務之後，我成了上將。」

 

「為什麼你不曾說過這些呢？老爸，我們都不知道你曾經是個艦長，聽起來超棒的！」

 

「我會跟你們說更多故事的，但向我保證，你們不會告訴任何人我的事情，即便有人問你們，你們也不要說到我，答應我，好嗎？」

 

「這怪怪的，但我答應你，老爹。」

 

「我也是。」

 

「好了，噢，我真的好懷念當學生的日子。」Jim嘆了口氣。

 

「我希望能聽你說更多，但我們真的要離開了，父親，我希望我們能夠早點見到彼此。」Geo說。

 

「Uncle Bones也是，我會懷念你的飯。」

 

「我也是，我們會想你們的。」McCoy說，接著他抱了抱這兩個孩子。

 

「好好照顧你們自己，不要做蠢事。」

 

「父親，我們會照顧好自己的。」

 

「好了，該是啟程的時候了，快上車。」

 

「好的，Uncle Bones！」

 

「記得要聽Saavik阿姨的話，你們最愛她了。」

 

Savvik幫助他們照顧瓦肯孩子，這讓Jim由衷感激。她曾是Enterprise上的成員而如今是學院的教授了。

 

「我們會的，你也要照顧好自己，父親，PADD上見。」

 

「我會照顧好自己的！」

 

Jim回到屋內並開始收拾行囊。他也要搬回San Franciseco去了，他無法離開他的孩子，他無法承受離自己的孩子太遠。他曾與Bones談過此事數次，Bones最終答應了他。Jim會先到San Franciseco去，當Bones結束他這邊的工作後，他會過去跟他會合。他已經得到在學院教書的工作了。

 

「能回到大城市當醫生也不錯，或者我應該接受教書的工作，他們問過我好多次。」McCoy說。

 

然後，他就得到了那份工作。

 

「好了，Jim，我得到這份工作了，而且他們提供我一間房子，我想你可以先到那兒，我已經告訴他們我會有同伴。所以你可以先隨意使用那間房子，但就是不准做蠢事，你知道我說的是甚麼，我會盡早與你會和。」

 

「別告訴孩子，我希望能給他們驚喜。」Jim說，「而我不再年輕了，那些白癡的時光早已逝去，逝去已久……你很了解我，我不會做任何傻事的Bones。」

 

「很好。」

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

 

那是個普通的一年，沒有什麼特別的。如今兩個孩子都已經二年級了。

 

Kirk一家一如往常地在周末聚會。Jim非常開心聽孩子說的每一件事。

 

AC很喜歡學院生活，他花了大部分的時間在學院裡，對Kirk跟Bones而言，這實在不尋常。因為他們兩個都覺得AC是JimKirk的翻版。Jim年輕的時候並非總是個好學生。然而AC喜歡讀書，這並非壞事，反而讓兩個「爸爸」很欣慰。而且，Jim跟Bones都喜歡聽AC談到他的一個女同學，Еле́на，兩個老爸爸都清楚孩子們正經歷著任何一個青春年少的人都會經歷的事情──戀愛。不過，沒甚麼好擔心的，就讓孩子們自己去經歷吧！

 

而Geo，她花大部分的時間跟Savvik在一起。她喜歡Savvik，雖然她從未提過，不過Jim清楚得很，他知道自己的女兒打從小女孩時期就喜歡Savvik阿姨了。Saavik是他們唯一能夠依賴的瓦肯人。瓦肯人，他們認識得不多，除了已經逝去的Spock大使，就是Sarek跟Saavik了，當然還有S什麼的人。Savvik是個很棒的朋友，她幫助他們，她教孩子瓦肯文化，雖然Bones跟Jim都討厭某人，但他們都不希望孩子們不知道他們的瓦肯血統。

 

「你說什麼？」醫生幾乎大叫，「他們想要你做什麼？」

 

「他們問我要不要回去教書，」Jim喝了口茶，「他們想要我。」

 

「我不知道，我無法判斷這是好事還是壞事。」

 

「父親，我想，你應該接受這份工作。」Geo說。

 

「為什麼呢親愛的？」

 

「因為你愛呀！老爸，我想你愛這些事情，當你在說這些的時候，你的眼睛閃爍著光芒。」AC補充道，「爸爸，我希望你能做一些讓自己快樂的事情。」他們做孩子的，再笨也知道爸爸很不快樂。

 

「我……」Jim咬了咬下唇，「我甚至不知道自己能否勝任。我已經離開這些事情快二十年了……」

 

「父親，我們都支持你，雖然你不曾提及，我們都知道你為了我們付出了甚麼，我們只希望你能做自己想做的，任何事。」Geo補充。

 

「是啊，Jim，你看我都幾歲了，57，我還是老當益壯，可以做任何我想做的事情，你才51歲而已，安啦！」醫生拍了一下老友的肩膀。

 

Jim眨了眨眼，沒說甚麼話。

 

***

 

孩子都回到學院去後，Jim跟Bones一同前往公園散步。

 

他們以前也曾來過這個公園好幾次，當他們還是學生的時候，有幾次是回到地球休息的時候。他們到這個公園來總是散心，還有談心。

 

他們來到了他們最喜歡待的那棵樹下，靠著樹幹坐了下來。醫生看著好友，嘆了口氣，他知道Jim還在猶豫，然而人生是沒有多少時間能夠浪費在猶豫上的。

 

他將Jim的頭拉到自己肩上靠著，一如過去在學院的時候，「Jim，我知道你還在猶豫，告訴你，沒有甚麼好猶豫的！你是艦隊的菁英，也是傳奇，你知道嗎？孩子們才跟我提過有些同學會談論你呢！如果你回到艦隊教書，一定會是一波轟動。」

 

Jim靜靜地靠著醫生好友，他看著天空的遠方，「你看，夕陽餘暉多麼美呀！」天空的雲朵都因為太陽的關係染成了火燒般的色澤，「紅通通的。」

 

「是呀，很美。」

 

「我不知道，Bones，午餐之後，我到廁所洗了把臉，那時我才認真看清楚自己的臉，我才發現自己已經好久沒有認真看自己的臉了，我現在臉上多了許多皺紋，Bones，我的鬢髮已經斑白。」他閉上眼瞼。

 

「傻子呀你，想這麼多幹嘛？你竟然在我面前說老嗎？看看我！」醫生瞪大雙眼，「至少你的金髮仍然光鮮亮麗有色澤，我的黑髮已經退到一半了！」他討厭灰灰的感覺。

 

Jim會心一笑，「Easy Bones，我想說的是，我那時意識到自己已經年過半百，雖然最少還有二十年可以活，但這真的很少，天啊Bones，我甚至比我爸多活了二十歲，二十歲耶，Bones，我有時候不敢相信……」

 

正當醫生又想說些甚麼勸世話時，Jim說：「因此，我打算接受這份工作。」

 

「Wait，what？」

 

「我要接受這份工作，Bones，我一直以來都過得太不快樂，尤其是這將近二十年的時間，Bones，我一直依靠著你，我很感激，也很抱歉。」他起身抱住醫生，「孩子已經長大，二十年已經過去，不該來的人也不會再來打擾，」其實他們剛搬來San Francisco時曾擔心會遇到熟人，然而他們幾乎沒遇見任何熟人──除了Chekov，自從被他撞見後，他偶而會帶幾瓶酒來跟醫生喝上幾杯，最近他們才知道Chekov的女兒是AC的「那個女孩」──而聽Savvik說那個人如今在新瓦肯任教，幾乎是不會來地球了，這時他們才真正放下心，「放心吧，Bones，我發誓，我會好好的，一切都會好起來的！」藍色的眼睛閃爍著光芒，如同往昔。

 

醫生也打開雙臂環抱回去，原本想說些甚麼，卻被這一抱弄到忘記，「我說你啊，為什麼你還是這麼瘦呢？看來我真是照顧不周！」明明已經緊盯他的飲食了，為什麼這個大男孩還是如此瘦啊！？

 

「我是精瘦！」藍眼珠的人抱怨，「你知道我一直沒甚麼食慾，但你也知道我的健康還算不錯。」

 

「少跟我爭！我得幫你改一下食譜了。」

 

「……愛你Bones。」

 

「少在那裏噁心！都幾歲了！」

 

「我不管，我真愛你，Bones！」

 

「離我遠些！」

 

「不要！我知道你喜歡！」

 

「唉……」

 

***

 

「大新聞！大新聞！」Еле́на，AC的好同學，同時也是Chekov的女兒──她不知道AC的父親跟自己的父親的關係──興奮地衝了進來，「天啊！AC！大新聞！兩個！」

 

正在看書的AC抬起頭來，「甚麼事情讓你這麼興奮？」

 

Еле́на拉了張椅子到他旁邊坐下，「AC，你知道嗎？傳奇的艦長James T. Kirk要來學院教書了！天啊！我聽我爸爸說過好幾次，學院邀請他邀請了好多次，可是他一直不肯答應，五年任務結束之後，升為上將的他突然急流勇退，當時大家都不知道為什麼，這次將會是他二十年來首次復出！」

 

「原來是這件事呀！」AC轉過身面對Еле́на，「你太過於興奮了Еле́на。」

 

「咦，你說得好像早就知道了一樣，不過無所謂，我要說的是，天啊！我從小就聽我爸爸描繪這名傳奇的艦長是多麼英勇！無論是為了救Enterprise而犧牲自己，或是……總之好多好多！如今我終於能一睹大英雄廬山真面目了！AC，你加選了嗎？」Еле́на興奮地看著AC，因為他們總是形影不離，修課都修一樣的。

 

也因為Еле́на跟AC是友人以上，戀人未滿的關係。

 

「早就選好了。」他怎麼會不去聽自己父親的課呢。

 

「太好了！」

 

「你真的很喜歡Kirk呢！」AC都快不好意思了，如果哪天向她坦白自己的家世，她應該會怪自己不及早告訴她。

 

「對了，你也姓Kirk呢！」Еле́на說，「莫非你們有什麼關係吧？」她想了會，「不過，你看起來是個瓦肯人，雖然個性有點不太像，而且Kirk上將並未結婚，雖然我聽說他跟自己的醫生同居將近二十年，不過，他們不可能有孩子的，對吧！因此，你應該只是剛好跟他同姓而已。」雖然一個瓦肯人叫Kirk也很奇怪就是了。

 

這一席話其實令AC有些許不舒服，所以他也不知道該說甚麼好，於是把原本想吐實的話先擱在一邊。

 

「你剛剛說的另一個消息是甚麼？」

 

這令Еле́на更興奮了，「你絕對不會相信，現在在瓦肯科學院任教，同時也曾經是艦隊裡的優秀指揮官Spock也將到我們學院任教！他離開艦隊回到新瓦肯去也快二十年了，我的天啊！光想就興奮呢！我們真是太幸運了！今年到底是什麼魔幻年份呢！竟然可以修到當年Enterprise上的兩大傳奇的課！」

 

「哦！這真特別，我還不知道有這件事情呢！」AC打開她的PADD開來看，看到Spock的照片時，突然有種奇怪的感覺，但他說不上來是什麼，「他的課緊鄰著Kirk上將的課呢！也就是修完上將的課，得馬上趕去上指揮官的課，中間幾乎休息不到。」

 

「是呀，所以我還在猶豫，當然如果你──」Еле́на看向AC。

 

AC知道她的意思，「我會修的。」

 

「太好了！」Еле́на抱了AC，「有你陪我我就不會害怕或無聊！」說完，她親了AC的臉頰一下，AC的臉頰瞬間綠潮滿滿。

 

兩人相視良久，Еле́на突然將自己的唇瓣貼上AC的，棕色的捲髮自然地垂在了AC的臉上，弄得他臉頰有些些搔癢，而AC毫不在意，他欣然接受這個深深的吻。

 

兩人終於朝戀人關係邁進了。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

 

「你說什麼？」

 

Jim遠遠就聽到醫生如雷般的大叫聲，他甚至能夠看見醫生從椅子上跳起來的畫面。只是他不明白，到底Savvik跟他說了什麼，他才會有這樣的反應。於是他泡了杯咖啡，端進醫生的房間，等他通完話，就要問問他。

 

這些日子，Jim很愉悅，除了他要回學院教書這件事情之外，他還很開心自己能夠跨出二十年中都不敢跨出去的那步。這二十年來，他一直封閉自己，把自己藏起來，遠離自己所愛的事物……如今，他回來了。也許San Francisco就是一個奇蹟般的城市吧！他當年為了一口氣，一個夢想來到這裡，完成了很多不可能的事情；如今，他還是為了夢想，為了一口氣而來這裡，為了就是繼續自己的夢。

 

沒有任何事情能夠打擊他，他暗自下了決定，既然已經回來了，就不要再回首。

 

剛好他進去醫生的房間時，醫生已經結束通話。

 

Jim柔聲問道，「怎麼啦？」然後把咖啡輕輕放在書桌上。

 

醫生滿臉憂愁，他的眉毛簡直就快要皺在一起了。

 

看到這樣的狀況，Jim真的開始擔心起來。

 

正想說些甚麼的時候，醫生把他拉到旁邊的椅子上，按著他坐下。

 

「到底什麼事……？」擔憂已經浮上Jim的臉。

 

「該死，我真不知道該怎麼對你說，」醫生滿臉為難，「Jim……」

 

Jim笑著將他的手拉到自己懷裡，緊緊握著。

 

「Bones，不管你說什麼，我都不會受打擊的，我已經準備好了，別太為難。」

 

看著金髮好友堅定而溫柔的眼神，醫生默默嘆了口氣，「好吧！」

 

「Spock要回來學院了。」

 

Jim聽到這句話的瞬間，臉僵了一下，他深深吸了口氣，才又開口說話。

 

「是這樣啊……」

 

醫生滿臉擔心地看著他的前艦長，只見他笑容僵掉，卻又馬上恢復活力。

 

「Bones，你別擔心我，我可以處理好自己的情緒。」Jim說，「別擔心我，我不會做出任何傻事的，你也別做傻事，看到他突然衝上去打他什麼的，要記得你已經是個五十幾歲的老人了，別衝動挑戰瓦肯怪力。」

 

「老實說，看到你的笑容我才真的擔心。你真的沒事嗎？」

 

Jim無奈地笑了，「說沒事絕對是謊言，Bones，但你了解我，我已經下定決心，要恢復往昔，我既然決定跨出去，離開我躲藏了二十年的傷痛圈，我就一定要做到。」醫生感覺到握著他手的雙手加深了力道。

 

他反過來握住Jim的手，「不管如何，我也在學院內，你有甚麼問題都可以隨時叫我，AC跟Geo也都在學院內，隨時可以幫助你，等到Savvik從任務中回來，你也可以找她幫忙，Jim，請記得你並不孤單。」

 

「謝謝你，Bones。」Jim垂下臉，「我覺得這遲早瞞不住，然而我又私心希望孩子的事情，他永遠不會知道。我該怎麼做呢？Bones，我是不是應該告訴孩子們，他們的另一個父親是『他』，我是否又該讓他們跟『他』有所接觸？可是我又擔心這會破壞Nyota跟『他』的婚姻，天啊Bones，我不知道自己該怎麼處理這件事！」

 

「孩子們都長大了，Jim，你應該告訴他們，讓他們自己選擇。再說了，你不用擔心會不會破壞別人婚姻，Dammit，Jim！他們離婚了。」

 

Jim猛然抬頭，「為什麼？」

 

「我不知道，Jim，我不知道，不過，這些對你來說都不重要，Jim，你不必替『他』感到抱歉或怎樣，早在我搬進去你家時，我們就說好了，『他』怎麼樣，都不關我們的事了，記得嗎？」

 

「怎麼會忘記呢！只是，我不懂為何他們會離婚……當初，當初……」當初那個人不就是因為愛著Nyota，而Nyota可以為他生育後代而選擇了她嗎？該死的，想到這裡他的心仍然好痛。

 

Jim告訴自己，這一切都已經不關他的事情了，他不管他們婚後生活如何，他沒什麼好抱怨的，當初跟Spock產生感情，也就注定了他總有一天會承受失戀的痛苦。他忍不住回想當時，他正想跟Spock說自己懷孕的事情。他知道Spock很想要孩子，因為瓦肯星的覆滅，瓦肯人的瀕危，讓他一直想要替自己的種族的延續出一份力，而他有了Spock的孩子，Spock一定很高興。

 

只是他不曾想到，等著他的會是這句話。

 

**_「Jim_ ** **_，我得跟你結束關係，我已經跟Nyota_ ** **_求婚。這是唯一符合邏輯的選擇。」_ **

 

Jim還記得當時自己差點站不穩。

 

符合邏輯。

 

「你還好嗎？」Spock上前攙扶。

 

「我，還好……」他勉強擠出一個笑容，「嘿！恭喜你呀！」

 

「你沒事就好。」Spock雖然這麼說，卻還是挑了一道眉，「這件事情看來還是不適合說。」

 

「嘿！什麼事？但說無妨！」

 

Spock說道：「我打算這次回到地球，就要到新瓦肯結婚，不過Nyota希望我們能先在Enterprise上舉辦婚禮，Jim，這就代表你必須要為我們主持婚禮。我不知道以我們的關係，對你來說是否──」

 

天殺的。

 

「為何不？」Jim覺得自己快要暈了，「你們都是我的朋友，你們要結婚，我怎麼會說不呢！我是艦長，當然會為你們主持婚禮！」這些話說出來他也不相信，他也不相信自己說得出來，然而他還是說了。

 

他對整個婚禮的過程完全沒印象。

 

只記得結束後，Nyota給了他一個吻，一個緊緊的擁抱。

 

「謝謝你，Jim。」她邊哭邊笑著說，「這次任務結束我們就要各奔東西，但我希望我們能夠保持聯繫，你是我重要的朋友。」

 

「當然，Nyota，保持聯繫。」他也給了Nyota一個擁抱，「祝你們幸福快樂！」

 

「謝謝你，Jim。」

 

而那個負心漢，從此就變成了嘴巴裡的「那個人」。

 

***

 

Geo是Savvik的助教，在Savvik外出任務時，她負責打理Savvik的實驗室，看看那些數據是否有新的突破了，幫她做紀錄。因此，Georgeanna每天都往這兒跑。

 

比較不一樣的，是今天她結束觀察，離開實驗室時遇到了一個瓦肯人。

 

「你好，請問Savvik教授在嗎？」那名瓦肯人說，「抱歉，我還沒介紹自己，我是Spock教授。」

 

「Spock教授您好。Savvik教授正在外出任務，這幾週都不會在。」

 

「你也是瓦肯人嗎？」Spock看到Georgeanna的耳朵與眉毛，下意識覺得她是瓦肯人，然而他不敢確定，因為眼前這名女孩有著金色的長髮以及藍色的瞳孔……就像那個人的金髮與藍瞳。

 

真的好像，連神韻都有幾分相像……然而這是不可能的，Jim應該沒有跟瓦肯女性結婚才對，他沒聽說過有哪個瓦肯女性與地球人結婚，更別說他從未聽聞Jim結婚的消息。事實上，Jim消失了好久。

 

他知道Jim是有意避著他，因此他也不曾主動聯絡。只是近日，Nyota突然堅持離婚，卻不說原因，只說了「你自己到地球去找答案吧！我累了，我厭倦了，我無法想像這些年我是如何跟你一起傷害朋友的。」這番話令他有些許煩擾。不過人類不都是如此嗎？他們變化多端，情緒起伏不定。因此Spock很快就接受了離婚的要求。他選擇回到地球教書，純屬意外，有人告訴他傳奇艦長JamesT. Kirk即將復出教書，他二話不說便馬上申請調職到學院來。

 

「是，我有四分之一的瓦肯血統。」Georgeanna回答。

 

「很有趣。」

 

「我修了您的課，」Georgeanna說，「您是傳奇人物，教授，我很期待下週的課。」

 

「謝謝。」Spock說，「同學，我能否詢問你的名字？」

 

「Georgeanna Kirk。」

 

這個姓氏令Spock不由得心頭一震，「你的名字真不像瓦肯人。」

 

「我是由我的人類父親帶大的，教授。」

 

人類父親？Spock心中不由得想像，那名在他心頭佔有重要位置的人，跟某個瓦肯女性交纏在一起的畫面。然而他又很快地將這個畫面從腦中去除。

 

「我想請問你母親的名字，也許她是我的舊識。」

 

「您誤會了，我並沒有母親。」

 

這是什麼意思？

 

正當Spock想繼續問下去，Georgeanna的PADD響了。

 

「不好意思，教授，我得接個電話。」Spock點點頭，她才接起電話，「是，Uncle Bones，好的，我會準時回家的。」

 

Uncle Bones？又是另一個孰悉的名字，Bones……只有Jim會這樣叫他的醫生。

 

想起那一日在公園裡看到的場景，一陣煩躁感襲上Spock的心，但他將之壓抑。

 

「Spock教授，不好意思，我得先行離開了。能與您交談，是一個很棒的經驗。Live long and prosper。」

 

「Live long and prosper。」

 

Spock看著金髮的女孩消失在視線之中，心中充滿疑惑。然而，他心中又有了自己的推斷，目前只需要驗證，就知道他的推斷準不準確了。

 

「四分之一的瓦肯血統，姓Kirk，沒有母親，Uncle Bones……」

 

嗯。

 

他會找到答案的。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這邊說明一下，Jim跟醫生是合法親屬關係，但並非透過結婚，是透過法律，他們申請成為親屬關係，因此假設Jim或是孩子們出事，醫生有權利知道Jim跟孩子們的一切，也有權利再他們無法替自己作主時，替他們下重大決定；他也有權利參加孩子們的一切家長會活動。
> 
> 　
> 
> 再說一下其他設定，這些往後也會寫出來但我現在想提。U姐是偶然從在學院任教的朋友那裡得知兩個孩子的，也是因此發現地精腳踏兩條船的事情，而且孩子都生下來了。她無法原諒地精，她跟地精結婚多年沒有孩子，甚至也沒有連接，其實她一直很愧疚自己無法給地精孩子，有壓力，而婚姻生活越來越淡如水，讓她覺得自己跟地精應該不是最對的人。而後她覺得自己其實間接傷害到Jim所以很愧疚，也無法原諒地精。
> 
> 　
> 
> 有時人生就是互相耽誤，越想得到的越得不到，而想得到的卻被自己親手放掉。這就是Jim跟Spock彼此在做的事情。

[4]

 

「AC，Geo，這次突然叫你們回來，是有一件重要的事情。」醫生說，「我就直話說了吧，孩子們，這次要說的事情是關於你們另一個父親的事情。」

 

兩個孩子同時挑起一根眉毛，像極了他們的另一個父親，讓醫生翻了白眼。

 

Jim將他推開，順便給了他點眼色，抱怨他怎麼可以對孩子翻白眼。

 

多年的家人默契，Bones舉雙手表示投降，惹得AC嘴角上揚。看到AC上揚的嘴角，醫生又瞪大了雙眼。

 

但他知道孩子都已經長大，早就不會被他的金魚眼嚇著，可是習慣依舊是習慣，就像他無時無刻擔心著Jim，也是一種習慣。

 

「親愛的，你們都知道是我懷胎生下你們的，然而我不曾跟你們說過你們的另一個父親是誰，但想必你們也知道自己另一個父親是瓦肯人。」Jim緩緩說道，「過去我隻字未提，是因為我承受不了……你們知道我的心情一直都處在不佳的狀態裡，這點我一直都很抱歉，我很幸運擁有你們，也很幸運擁有你們的Uncle Bones，他就像你們的另一個爸爸，一直照顧著你們……還有我。」

 

孩子們都沒見過爸爸這般坦承的樣子，尤其話題又是閉口不談二十年的「生父」……

 

「老爸，我沒不怪你，只希望你好好的！」AC率先開口，「無論你說什麼，我們都能承受。」說不緊張是假的，這些年來他跟Georgeanna都沒有想過要知道自己的另一個生父是誰，然而今天爸爸居然要跟他們坦白了。

 

「不管你跟我們說了什麼，都不會影響我們對你的愛與尊敬，父親。」Georgeanna說。

 

兩個孩子都明白父親的苦處，小時後不懂，長大後漸漸懂了。

 

兒時有時會抱怨自己的父親怎麼常常陰陰鬱鬱的，也想過為什麼父親總是不參加他們學校的活動兒都是Uncle Bones代勞。逐漸長大後，才知道父親的心中有著說不出的痛苦。而透過與父親的親子連接，他們能夠感受到父親的情緒狀態。這也是Jim跟Bones很感激Savvik的地方，是她教會了兩個孩子如何屏蔽連接。

 

否則，孩子們一直被他陰鬱的情緒感染，恐怕也不是好事。

 

「很好，我的孩子都好成熟，」他微笑，「當我說完以後，無論你們做什麼決定，我都尊重。」這時Bones拍了拍Jim的肩膀，「你們都長大了，假如你們之後想認他，我也會祝福你們。」

 

他深深吸了一口氣，才繼續說下去。

 

「你們的另一個父親，如今已經來到地球，我想，你們很快就會跟他見到面。」Jim咬了咬下唇，「他是Spock，我的前任大副。如今他來到學院任教，也許你們修了他的課也不一定。」

 

「Spock？Spock教授？」AC確實有點震驚，「我跟Georgeanna都修了他的課！」

 

「我今天遇到他了。」Georgeanna平靜地說，「我從Savvik阿姨那裡離開時，遇到了他，他似乎想找Savvik阿姨。」

 

「這樣啊……」Jim垂下眼，沒想到來得這麼快，他已經見到了Georgeanna。。

 

他還沒有準備好……

 

醫生發現了Jim似乎有些焦慮，於是又拿三錄儀上下掃描。

 

「好了，我沒事。」Jim推開儀器，醫生有些擔心。

 

「老爸，你們當初怎麼沒有結婚呢？」AC問，「拜託，我想知道，我覺得我們應該要知道。」

 

Jim看向Georgeanna，她也點點頭。

 

Jim嘆了口氣，他一直很迴避這件事情，如今卻也必無可避了。更何況，他希望自己能夠從憂鬱走出來，或許告訴孩子們，也未必不是件好事。

 

Bones拍了拍他的肩膀，「如果你說不下去了，我可以接手。」只不過絕對加油添醋！

 

Jim知道好友一定會說得很誇張，想到就覺得有點好笑，因此他也不那麼緊張了。

 

「也許你們聽完後，也會罵我又蠢又笨，不過沒關係，一切都已經無法改變，我接受你們的任何評價。」

 

「不，爸爸，不管怎樣，我們都愛你。」

 

「是的，我們都愛你。」

 

「我一直很抱歉無法給你們一個完整的家庭，但造成如今這個局面的，也不能完全怪你另一個父親，」Jim嘆了口氣，「當時我們一個是艦長，一個是大副，那時他已經有一個很穩定的女朋友，Nyota，她也是我的好朋友……然而我控制不了自己在乎他，我甚至為了救他，我可以不管規章……這都是陳年往事了，我就是那樣年少輕狂……我死了一遍又被你們的伯伯救活……當我得知他為了我失控去追殺Khan，內心感動不已……我對他很有好感，我愛他，也許至今……這種感覺就算死了幾次大概都不會變。」

 

「我們也是從那時起，知道彼此的感覺，進而在一起……然而我們是背著Nyota的，我一直對她感到抱歉，然而我控制不住自己，我無法不跟他來往……不僅僅因為他是我的大副，還因為我無可救藥愛著他。」如今，他仍能感覺到身上的溫存，那個人的撫摸，那個人在他身上留下的吻痕，還有他們彼此熱切的渴求。

 

「……一直到五年任務快結束時，我在某個星球上被一個植物的孢子打中腹部，那時候檢查無事，也取出了那個孢子，然而我跟你們伯伯都不知道已經有個祕密的子宮在我體內逐漸生成。而我仍然幾乎每天都與你們另一個父親在一起……」做愛做的事情，他不好意思明說，「你們的父親曾經跟我透露，他熱切希望有孩子……因為Narada事件，造成瓦肯人成為瀕危種族，他想替延續自己種族出一份力。其實那時候我就知道，我跟他可能沒有開花結果的那天，直到我發現自己懷有你們……我心中默然升起一股希望，那時雖然覺得對Nyota很抱歉，卻仍然想在第一時間告訴他我懷孕的事實，只不過他卻對我說他已經與Nyota求婚，想要跟我結束關係……」

 

_「_ _Jim_ _，我得跟你結束關係，我已經跟_ _Nyota_ _求婚。」_

 

那段回憶仍歷歷在目，讓他的心又痛了起來。即使有屏蔽，孩子們仍都感受到了他強烈的心痛，想要說些甚麼的時候，Jim告訴他們讓他說完全部。

 

「我想這是因為我跟他有關係的報應，我傷害了Nyota，我才會有這樣的懲罰。其實我一開始就知道會有這麼一天，卻沒想過這麼一天到臨時，心痛可以把人吞噬。」

 

「Dammit Jim，我一定要補充！」醫生終於忍不住，「當我問那個地精為何選擇跟Uhura結婚的時候，他竟然跟我說：『我愛Jim，也愛Nyota，然而Nyota能為我生育後嗣，這是我迫切需要的，為了延續我的種族。』天殺的我當場就想揍他，只是我想到Jim告訴我不要破壞他跟Nyota的喜事，我才忍住。」

 

Jim揮揮手，要醫生別再講下去。

 

「讓孩子們自行判斷吧！」他說，「孩子，我一直都不是個好父親，我真的對你們很抱歉，因為我的自私，無法讓你們在雙親的愛護之下成長；因為我的自私，我沒有給你們完整的愛，因為我連自己都照顧不好……我……我曾經在生下你們之後自殺，是Bones把我救了回來。」

 

「我曾經把你從鬼門關前拉回來，你要死也必須經過我同意！沒想到你居然傳個訊息跟我說『下班後可以來我家一趟嗎？我有事情需要你幫忙。』把我找過去，天殺的，我就是沒想到你是打算讓我發現你的遺體！幸好那天我沒事，提早離開醫院！」他只要想到就還是生氣，「唉！對不起，親愛的，你們也了解伯伯的脾氣，不過你們別怪他，因為他那時除了憂鬱之外，還有產後憂鬱，是我疏忽照顧他，才會發生那種事情。」

 

兩個孩子搖搖頭，表示沒關係。

 

「後來你們伯伯就搬進我們家，甚至我們申請了親屬關係，我們是真正的一家人。親愛的，你們真的是我的珍寶，我真的很愛你們。我很害怕別人會從我身邊把你們奪走，因為你們的另一個父親是如此希望有孩子，我真的很害怕哪一天你們就會不見……而我也是有意避著他，避著我的過去，因為我無法承受任何關於他跟Nyota的隻字片語。」Jim用手擦了擦眼淚，而AC跟Georgeanna走過去抱住他。

 

「爸爸，我們都知道你很辛苦，我們不怪你。」

 

「父親，雖然我們不曾認識另一個父親，但我們有你就足夠，而且，我們還有Uncle Bones跟Savvik阿姨，我們是幸福的。」

 

「謝謝你們……」Jim的眼淚止不住地爆了出來。

 

良久，他們才分開彼此。

 

「爸爸，我實在沒辦法認同另一個爸爸的作為，雖然我的理性告訴我這不完全是他的錯，但我的感性無法原諒他。」AC說，「比起他，Uncle Bones更稱得上是我們的父親。」

 

「其實我很不希望將上一代的恩怨讓你們承受，然而，如今他來到我們身邊，我不能讓你們全然不知。」Jim擠出一個勉強的微笑。

 

「父親，我已經告訴他我的名字，我想不日他可能就會知道我跟AC了。」Georgeanna道，「父親，不管未來如何，我們都不會離開你。」

 

「對，我們不會離開你！」

 

「謝謝，有你們真好，你們真的是我的珍寶……」他把兩個孩子拉近環抱住。

 

一旁的醫生看到這個畫面，感動得不知該說什麼才好。

 

「Bones你也來！」他說，「我們是一家人，擁抱不能缺少你！」

 

「是啊！伯伯，快來！」AC說。

 

McCoy笑著走近他們，並展開雙臂抱住這三個大小孩。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

 

Spock敲了敲門，研究室內的人輕聲說了請進，他便開門進去了。

 

｢不好意思，稍等我一下。｣金髮人兒背對著他，正查閱書架上的書。雖然現在大部分的書早已數位化，但眼前的人喜愛書本的習慣未變，令Spock稍微感到一絲暖意。

 

那男人緩緩轉過身，眼睛還是盯著書本瞧。Spock看了看他，鬢角稍微斑白了，眼角皺紋比昔日多出許多，可是他依舊風韻，甚至可以說沒怎麼變老。而他戴著眼鏡，顯然視力已經不如以往。

 

Spock想著這副眼鏡是否會影響他藍色美麗的雙眼。而那人抬起頭來時，Spock所期待的笑容瞬間從他臉上消失。

 

看來他是不願意說話了，於是Spock打破沉默：｢好久不見，Jim。｣他走上前，想要給他一個輕吻，而Jim立刻退後幾步。

 

｢你好呀Mr. Spock。有何貴幹？｣

 

｢Jim，你真的冷淡好多。我假設你生我氣，Jim，我不知道我做錯了什麼令你生氣……｣

 

話還未說完，Jim便阻止他繼續說下去。

 

｢請你別再說了，我不想聽。｣

 

｢Jim，我跟Nyota離婚了。｣

 

Jim握住拳頭，不發一語。

 

｢我們結縭多年未有生育，Jim，我現在又是單身，Jim，我一直都愛著你，你是否仍願意跟我一起過？｣

 

｢住嘴！｣Jim不敢置信，｢你不要說了，我受夠了，我不要聽！｣他不敢相信自己聽到的，｢你說這些話，我真替Nyota不值！｣他早就知道，愛上別人的男人絕對是錯誤，何況是朋友的男人？早在一開始便註定會傷害到朋友跟自己……

 

不行，他必須冷靜下來。這是他二十年來一直想做到的事，他必須冷靜下來，不要讓自己太情緒化，不要讓自己再次陷入焦慮。

 

何況他早已知道遲早會在學院遇到這個地精。

 

｢Jim，你需要冷靜。｣Spock說。他想上前幫助Jim，不過他認為Jim不會讓自己觸碰他。

 

｢為什麼你要來？為什麼？｣Jim喘著氣，仍然在努力讓自己冷靜下來。

 

｢Nyota要我來這裡找答案，而我確信我找到了。Jim，我不知道你如何辦到的，然而你育有我的孩子，對不對？一男一女，雙胞胎……｣Spock說，｢Georgeanna跟Amandus-Christopherand……｣當Spock查到孩子的名字時，就知道Jim的想法了。他尤其對Amandus-Christopherand這個名字特別有感覺，因為Jim用了他母親的名字替他們的兒子命名。雖然特意使用了古老的語言，但他依舊在瞬間就認了出來。

 

Jim眼角泛淚，握著的拳頭深入掌心。

 

他果然知道了。雖然這是Jim早就預知的事情。

 

｢你想要怎樣？｣他咬牙切齒地問。

 

｢我想認識我的孩子。Jim，二十年來我一直期盼自己能有孩子，可以為自己的種族延續盡一份心力，這也是為何我選擇與Nyo——｣

 

｢住口！｣Jim覺得自己的胸口就要爆炸，｢Mr. Spock，你當時就做出選擇了，因此你沒有權利要求我什麼，你沒有權利認識他們，他們也不想認識你，因為你放棄了他們，Mr. Spock，你拋棄了我們。｣Jim瞪大雙眼，Spock可以從他發紅的皮膚得知他有多生氣。

 

｢Jim，我希望你知道我一直愛著你，這麼多年一直沒有變。｣

 

｢別說了，Mr. Spock，一切都太晚了。你當時做出了選擇，現在我也做出了選擇。我跟Bones是一家人，我的孩子也是他的孩子，請你不要來打擾我們的生活！」

 

「我知道你們在一起了，那天，我看到你們依偎在一起……」他也做了些調查，知道 Jim 跟 Dr. McCoy 現在是法律上的親人，他們就算在一起，也是符合邏輯的，因為醫生總是很關心 Jim ，甚至超出一般朋友的關愛……他曾經不合邏輯地嫉妒過，如今這樣的感覺又襲捲上來。

 

「然而Jim，我希望能夠彌補你們……」他想佔有Jim，不讓他成為別人的，因為Jim是他的T’hy’la……

 

Jim拍掉Spock越界的手，「以你對我的了解，我不相信你不知道我當時的痛苦，Mr. Spock，是的，你完全知道，只是選擇無視。你知道嗎？你告訴我的那天早上你還在床第間拉我入懷，用你溫熱的胸膛溫暖我容易發冷的身體，天殺的Spock，你晚上就跟我說你要跟Nyota結婚！天殺的……｣眼淚終於奪眶而出，Jim無法控制自己顫抖的身體，天啊，這些話這些年他想過多少次？他無時無刻想著要當面對他說這些話，這些埋怨。近年他已經認為自己夠冷靜，自己已經不愛眼前的混帳，然而他錯了，Jim發覺自己錯得離譜。

 

他不是不愛了，而是一直深深愛著，也因此，他無法真正恨眼前人，而是恨自己，恨得無法活下去。

 

｢Jim……｣Spock上前，打算將他擁入懷裡，就像以往一樣，只要Jim鬧脾氣，他就抱他，安撫他。

 

「放開我啊你……」Jim想掙扎，卻做不到。

 

看來自己還是挺懷念往日的柔情，笨蛋！

 

「讓我彌補你們好不好……這是唯一符合邏輯的事……」Spock嘗試用以往的柔情來請求，甚至將手掌貼上Jim的臉頰。遭到拍掉後，又試圖將他的手指貼上Jim的手指，然而Jim不接受，他再次拍掉Spock的手。

 

「放開我！否則Bones會宰了你！」他知道他如果再不與Spock分開，會撐不過去……

 

會陷落——

 

就在Jim就快要失去意志的時刻，一個年輕的身影闖了進來，硬生生將Spock推開。

 

｢你想做什麼，Spock教授。｣AC擋在Jim身前，怒視著自己的父親，他不敢相信自己的雙眼，這個人怎麼敢堂而皇之地來爸爸的研究室騷擾他？

 

｢你就是Amandus-Christopherand。｣Spock說，｢你的朋友都叫你AC，我是否也能這樣叫你？｣

 

｢不，教授，請叫我Amandus-Christopherand。Amandus-Christopherand Kirk。｣他冷冷地說。

 

｢好吧，Amandus-Christopherand。｣Spock續道，｢我很期待與你還有你的姊妹見面，我是——｣

 

｢不，教授，我只是你下午班的學生。｣

 

｢否定的，我想我們——｣

 

｢算了，教授，我其實不想聽解釋。爸爸，我們走吧！Uncle Bones正在外頭等我們呢！｣AC撞開Spock，小心翼翼地將Jim扶出門外。

 

Spock看著兒子對他怒氣滿點，然而卻對Jim萬般溫柔……又看著Jim痛苦與不安的模樣，他感到心裡一陣疼痛。

 

｢……｣難道他的屏蔽失效了？

 

Spock發現自己屏蔽已久的T'hy'la連接竟然莫名被撞開了。雖然沒有全部被撞開，但正在慢慢失效。Spock知道自己所感受到的痛苦都是由Jim那頭傳過來的。

 

｢……｣

 

另一廂AC帶著Jim連忙走到外頭，Bones已經在車上等他們了。

 

｢嘿，你忘了我們約好吃中飯的嗎——我的老天Jim你怎麼了？｣看到Jim糟糕透的樣子還有姪子滿面的火光，Bones已猜到原因，｢那個混蛋！｣他趕緊拿出儀器掃描，滿臉不樂觀。

 

｢啊！走開！走開！不要！不要！從我腦袋中走開！｣為什麼？為什麼，為什麼無法阻止這種怪異的感覺從腦袋裡離開，為什麼？！

 

｢Jim，你情緒太激動，我建議你回家休息，我會幫你跟學院請假。｣說完，醫生使了個眼色給AC，AC便將Jim掐昏了。

 

Spock追出來，只看見一輛車子極速駛去。

 

Bones從後照鏡看到了他，咬牙切齒：｢我要殺了他！｣

 


	6. Chapter 6

Georgeanna看著父親已經安然沉睡，便站起身來，走到客廳去。客廳裡等著兩個焦急的人，一個是他的兄弟，另一個是他的Uncle。

 

「暫時沒事了。」Georgeanna說，「我剛剛透過心靈連接幫他屏蔽了一些東西，然而我並非這方面的專家，最好還是讓Savvik阿姨看看吧！不過，讓我很玩味的是，這是一個很奇特的連接，我認為這很像T’hy’la Bond，而且這個連接已經很久了。」

 

「What？T’ya’la Bond？」AC大叫，「怎麼會這樣？」

 

「我認為這個連接已經很久了，至少有十八九年。」Georgeanna說，「而這也是父親可能這些年情緒不穩定，以及今天差點崩潰的原因。」

 

「你們在說什麼東西？我怎麼都聽不懂？什麼連接？」McCoy終於受不了，開口問，「為什麼我這些年都沒聽Jim提過？」

 

「Uncle Bones，這是瓦肯人的一個很重要的連接，這個連接代表著『家人、兄弟、愛人』，通常只有命定的人，彼此才會產生這樣的連接。我認為父親並不知道這個連接的存在……」她突然像是想到什麼似的，挑起一根眉毛，「而這個連接給人的感覺很久很久，也許在我們出生之前，他們就已經有連接了。他們是彼此命中注定的人。」

 

「我呸！什麼命中注定的人！還不是選了別人拋棄爸爸！」AC憤怒地說，「這個連接我也聽Savvik阿姨說過，經你這樣一說我更無法原諒那個人，爸爸可能不清楚連接什麼的東西，但是那個人不會不知道，爸爸只是個人類，他沒有心靈能力，那個人就這樣不管爸爸，難怪爸爸過去這麼多年，情緒低落不穩定，因為他的T’ya’la不在身邊，甚至還跟其他人在一起……」

 

產生了T’hy’la連接卻又彼此遠離，加上Jim只是個人類，根本不會屏蔽心靈，難怪他這些年會情緒低落、憂鬱，甚至嘗試自殺。

 

「等等，你們的意思是，Jim這幾年的憂鬱症，其實是因為那個混蛋搞的鬼嗎？」McCoy的怒目已經可以嚇死人，「That son of……」

 

「我認為他可能單方面屏蔽了連接，但沒有幫父親做相同的動作，甚至也沒有解除連接的意思。」

 

「然後他就跟Uhura結婚了……」McCoy怒道。

 

「近年來父親其實已經逐漸適應了這個聯接帶來的副作用，然而今日他們的接觸，」Georgeanna聽AC描述，是他努力將父親從那個人的懷抱中拉開的，「應該意外又觸動了聯接，並且加深了聯接，因此父親才會變得如此……」

 

「不行，我一定要去找那個人興師問罪！」醫生說，正要衝出門時，被AC阻止了。

 

「Uncle Bones，等等！」他說，「我去吧，父親在這需要你。」

 

「Dammit，AC，這樣好嗎？他是你另外一個爸爸，你確定你要去面對他？」

 

「我可以的，Uncle Bones，你跟Georgeanna一起照顧爸爸，我一個人面對他就好。」

 

醫生拍了拍AC的肩膀，「加油，孩子。」

 

AC點了點頭，便出門去了。

 

***

 

當AC闖進研究室時，Spock正在冥想。

 

他看到AC面綠耳碧的樣子，就知道他是為了剛剛的事情來的。

 

「你好，同學，想必你是為了Jim來的。」

 

「不准你叫他叫得如此親密，你們連朋友都不是！」

 

Spock挑起一根眉，「你的意思是，不要讓我叫他的名字？」

 

「你二十年前拋棄他的時候，就失去跟他做朋友的資格了。」AC只要想到父親受苦的樣子就受不了，渾身的怒火一定要找一個地方發洩，「他只是你的前艦長，你們不是朋友，不是親人，不是兄弟，更不是愛人！我的教授啊，您真是惡劣得讓我大開眼界！」Spock注意到AC緊握的雙拳。

 

「我假設你說的是T’hy’laBond。」

 

聽到這句話只有令AC更加憤怒，「原來您知道此事啊！」

 

「是，我知道，我一開始就知道。」Spock說，「當我跟Ji……Kirk艦長第一次肌膚相親時，我就察覺到他是我的T’hy’la，我跟他之間產生了聯接，然而我一直不曾告訴他這件事情。」

 

「為什麼？為什麼要拋棄他？」

 

「那時Kirk艦長跟我雖然算是半正式交往，然而我們在交往之前就約定好關係不公開，甚至我們只是床伴關係，一開始並非為了發展浪漫關係，因此我不曾提過聯接的事情。只是日子久了，我們都知道彼此的心是無法以邏輯控制的。然而，瓦肯星的覆滅讓我想為延續種族出一份心力，因此我不能選擇Kirk艦長。那時我還與Uhura中尉交往，我們的關係是公開的，我們彼此相戀，我敬重她，她一是一名聰穎的女子，她也願意為我生育後代，因此我選擇了她。Kirk艦長一直都知曉這點。」

 

「因為與Kirk艦長聯接的關係，我一直無法與Uhura中尉聯接，這事情我一直未與Uhura提起。而我們結褵多年未曾生育，這事令我心煩，更令Uhura心灰意冷。我們的離婚，有部分原因也是因為如此。」Spock走上前，走到AC的面前。

 

「你跟Georgeanna是他給我的珍寶，倘若當初我知道他懷孕，我絕對不會與Uhura結婚，我會照顧你們，在你們身邊。」他誠摯地說，「我很希望能夠彌補你們三個人。」

 

AC覺得忍無可忍，他覺得好生氣好生氣，為什麼能夠這麼冷靜地平淡地把這些事情說出來？他可沒辦法冷靜平淡面對這些事情。

 

「怎麼彌補？有些事情是你彌補不了的！」AC怒道，「你如何彌補我們的童年？你如何彌補爸爸這二十年的光陰？你如何彌補得來？你如何彌補我們失去的時光？你如何彌補爸爸這些日子受的苦楚？事實上你不能，飛鳥過江來，投景在江水，鳥逝水長流，此景何嘗徙！沒有事情是你能假裝沒發生，就沒發生過的！你無法彌補！你也無法彌補父親流過的血！身上與心上的疤痕你都無法彌補！而你竟然自私得一離婚就回頭找爸爸，我真的無法不恨你，事實上我非常恨你！我恨你害得爸爸受苦！我恨你們的連接讓爸爸發瘋！」

 

「Ji……他情緒還好嗎？我可以幫得上忙嗎？我能幫忙把連接屏蔽……」聽到Jim發瘋，Spock有點緊張。他想，也許跟他的屏蔽逐漸失效有關係，也許Jim那裡也開始產生不良影響呢？

 

「不需要！我們不屑你的幫助！」AC轉身欲離去。臨走之前，他回過頭冷冷地說，「我們也不需要你這個冷血的父親，因為我們已經有一個UncleBones了，他就像我們第二個父親，在我們心中，他就是我們的父親沒錯。而你，我不屑。」

 

說完，AC便投也不回地走了。

 

Spock跌坐在沙發上。

 

剛剛AC說的話給他太大的信息量了。

 

難道Jim試圖自殺過嗎？Jim不像那種會自殺的人，然而他真的嘗試過嗎？如果真的有，那麼他真的差點害得自己的T’hy’la死去？

 

也許，當初是他想得太美好。

 

他以為單靠自己的屏蔽就能不影響Jim。

 

Spock知道自己是自私的，他愛Nyota，然而他更深愛Jim。他不想讓Jim離開，他不想和Jim從此斷了關係，所以他默默將聯接的事情放在心中，沒告訴他人。他認為這樣就能夠保有與Jim的聯接，保持著他們的關係，甚至在需要的時候感應Jim的心……只是這二十年來，他沒怎麼透過連接去感應Jim……

 

原來，是他害慘了Jim。不行，他必須有所行動，不能就這樣算了。他必須幫助Jim，彌補他們母子三人。

 

Spock拿起自己的PADD，「請幫我連絡Savvik教授。」


	7. Chapter 7

 

「Spock。」金髮的人兒聞聲，在他的懷裡展露一如既往的笑顏。

 

就像太陽升起，他的笑容總是那麼像朝陽照亮大地。

 

有時候甚至讓他想起瓦肯星上的太陽，他的笑顏是如此燦爛，他的愛是如此熱烈。Spock好想永遠永遠抓住懷裡的人，不將他輕輕放走。Jim是他的T’hy’la，他們的連接是那麼意外，卻又是那麼堅固。他不曾告訴Jim他們有了T’hy’la Bond的這件事情，他無法向其他人說明。有了T’hy’la Bond卻不與T’hy’la長相廝守是不合邏輯的。然而Spock又覺得，他有這些想法非常不合邏輯，這些想法太過於感情用事。他不能這麼做。他不能離開Nyota而跟Jim在一起。何況他現在最重要的任務是延續自己的種族，Jim是人類男性，而人類男性無法孕育生命。

 

Spock深信，Jim可以體諒這一點的。所以，他將T’hy’la Bond的事情深藏在自己心中。並在結婚前單方面屏蔽了連接。

 

Jim已經不像從前那般莽撞，五年任務的磨練使他成為一個成熟的人，也是一個出色的艦長。他們彼此相愛，彼此理解。Jim一定能夠理解他的。

 

而在他說出分手的時候，Jim是那麼地泰然自若，Spock那時覺得好安心，而他現在只懷疑自己當時候的判斷。他一定是選擇自己所欲相信的，才會造成這麼多人的痛苦。是的，他害了Nyota，害了Jim跟兩個孩子。

 

也將自己的T’hy’la拱手讓人。

 

兩個孩子看來都認定了Dr. McCoy是他們的父親，而Jim確實從以前就與醫生是異常要好的朋友。他們兩個最後選擇在一起，這也不是不可能的事情。

 

然而，Spock知道自己不能就這樣什麼都不做就離開。他不能放棄Jim，更不能放棄兩個孩子。他得作出彌補，不管Dr. McCoy如何反應，他都會堅持。

 

PADD的通訊終於接通。

 

「Mr. Spock。」瓦肯女人道。

 

「Savvik，我希望能夠彌補Jim，我希望能夠幫助他。」

 

***

 

「當時聽你們的敘述，我想Jim確實與Spock有連接。」Savvik在PADD上說，「我確實很驚訝Spock多年來的不聞不問，不過Georgeanna做得很好，你是我最出色的學生，我完全相信你的能力，你做的屏蔽一定沒問題。Jim應該很快就會醒了。」

 

「Savvik，」醫生說，「Jim的問題該怎麼解決？難道我們真的要飛去新瓦肯解除連接嗎？」

 

「解除連接需要雙方同意，我想Spock那方可能不會同意。因為他連絡了我，表明了他的心意。」

 

「什麼？那個混──」

 

「意思是目前我們別無他法？」Georgeanna說，「因為他不同意，即使我們強行想解除連接也是不能實行的；也就是說，父親只剩下接受他，或是每隔一陣子做屏蔽的動作做一輩子兩種選項？」

 

「是的。」她說，「更重要的是，我們一直忽略T’hy’la Bond是沒辦法解除的。」

 

「這還真是沒有道理！」醫生大叫，「無法解除？」

 

「意思是他們是命中注定的伴侶，他們無法分開。即便是其中一方過世，也能感受到對方的存在，這就是為什麼瓦肯人重視T’hy’la Bond的原因。」

 

「沒有人告訴過我們這些！」醫生還是很暴躁，「居然這樣……」

 

「Spock方才同時跟我說了AC到他那裡的事情。」Savvik說。

 

「那個混蛋怎麼說？」

 

「他不會放棄與孩子相認的權利。」

 

「該死！」醫生握拳擊桌，桌上的瓷杯掉落地面，破碎。

 

AC立刻拿東西過去清理。

 

「孩子，抱歉。」McCoy道歉，AC笑笑表示沒關係。

 

「方才提到的兩種方法，依我之見，我比較希望採用前一種。接受T’hy’la，透過連接能夠穩定彼此的心神。」Savvik補充，「何況，這個連接無法解除，即便是一方死了，也無法解除。」

 

「不過，」Savvik繼續說，「有一件事我覺得很奇怪，Spock似乎認為你與Jim是伴侶，然而就我所知你們不是，但他卻清楚告訴我，AC說Dr. McCoy是他的父親。」

 

AC冷笑，馬上接話：「他自己誤會的，不關我的事！我只是順水推舟，希望他放棄而已！」

 

「你小子——」醫生手揮過去，「幹得好！」摸摸他的頭。

 

「哈！」

 

「以後我得常常到Jim那裡光顧，曬恩愛給那個討厭鬼看！」

 

「這主意不錯！」其實AC曾經想過讓爸爸跟Uncle Bones在一起。因為爸爸跟他相處的時候總是那麼開心、自在。

 

Georgeanna相是感覺到了什麼似地轉過頭，看到Jim從房間內走了出來。

 

「父親！」她立刻上前攙扶。

 

「Jim！」醫生也拿著三錄儀過去狂掃，「你看起來……完全正常！見鬼！」

 

PADD上的Savvik說，「一切正常的話，便是Georgeanna你的屏蔽做得很成功。」

 

「Hi！Savvik，好久不見。」Jim微笑著。看到Savvik他很高興。

 

「Hi，Jim。很高興看到你恢復。」

 

「我聽到你們的對話了。」Jim示意讓Georgeanna扶他到沙發上坐好。「所以，我跟Spock有個……T’hy’la Bond？」他甚至不太會唸這個瓦肯單字，「這個連接甚至無法解除？」

 

「這是正確的。」Savvik回答。

 

現場突然陷入安靜之中。

 

「然而，由於你是人類的關係，這方面的影響與瓦肯人略有不同，但一旦連接了，還是不能放任不管。」

 

「聽起來我還真是沒有得選。」Jim試著舒緩氣氛，不過似乎沒有達到他想要的效果。大家都太關心他了，以至於他們看待這件事情是非常嚴肅，嚴肅得無法開玩笑。

 

「好了，我只是想開個玩笑。」Jim露出一個疲憊的笑容，McCoy看到他這樣很是擔心，想要勸說他回去躺好休息卻馬上被Jim阻止。「我剛剛已經躺過了，現在讓我說說我的想法吧，Bones。」

 

「Jim！」

 

「Bones，我堅持。」

 

見到金髮友人如此堅持，McCoy也知道無法阻止他的決心。而這一刻他也不想阻止了，因為他已經好久沒見到這麼堅定的Jim了。這麼多年來，Jim再次恢復到當年的樣子。當年那個坐在指揮椅上，自信滿滿、神采飛揚的人。

 

「我已經想好了。」Jim說，「逃避沒有用，我逃了二十年，不見成效。而我從未像現在這樣輕鬆過。」

 

Savvik突然插入：「Jim，這應該是因為你的連接被屏蔽的關係。」

 

「不，噢，也許吧！Savvik，我的意思是，無所謂了，我要真的去面對他。這些年來我不曾真正忘記他，也許跟這什麼連接也有關吧？算了不重要，重要的是，我答應我自己要好好走出來，所以我一定要試著走出去。」

 

「雖然他認為我跟Bones是一對……但或許這樣是最好的，我……希望他能夠知難而退……或者，我希望他痛，我希望他能感受到我的痛。對不起，孩子，我控制不住自己，我是個失敗的父親。」

 

「別這麼說！」AC說道，「不管你怎麼做，我都支持，爸爸。」

 

「Jim。」醫生給了Jim一個厚實的擁抱，「至少你他媽不是在自己的小世界裡畫圈圈，沉浸在自己的痛苦裡。」

 

「父親。」雖然她不太認同這種報復的情緒，但基於父親是人類，加上他承受的壓力，Geo可以理解這樣的行為。

 

「老爸！」

 

兩個孩子也上前抱住他們的父親與Uncle。

 

這個畫面令Savvik趕到一陣溫暖，這應該就是所謂的溫馨吧？

 

良久，他們分開彼此。

 

「抱歉，Savvik，讓你等這麼久。」

 

「不要緊的，Jim。」

 

「現在，我有幾個問題想要請教你。」


	8. Chapter 8

Jim一下了課就快速離開。

 

他沒有先回自己的研究室，他先到咖啡廳買了一杯熱茶。Bones不許他喝咖啡，只許他喝茶，因為他的胃不太好，承受不了咖啡的刺激。

 

啊！好懷念喝咖啡啊！

 

不過，茶也好。自從懷上那兩個孩子，他就有了喝茶的習慣。所以，不喝咖啡倒也沒什麼。

 

午後的陽光和煦，暖風徐徐。

 

約莫過了半小時，Jim才慢慢走回自己的研究室。

 

這個時候他絕對不會碰上Spock，因為他已經在課堂上了。而Jim只要在Spock下課之前離開就好。

 

計畫非常完美。

 

雖然他想過要面對Spock，不過，他覺得自己仍然需要一段時間準備。

 

他打開研究室，看到已經有人等在裡面了。

 

Jim很意外還會再見到這個人。他下意識往後退了一步，而那人則上前把他拉進門內，把他手上的東西全都拿到桌上放。

 

「Jim，好久不見。」

 

昔日紅色制服裡的黑色長髮的美人，如今穿著一身深藍色套裝，頂著一頭輕爽的短髮。髮絲微捲，有一點點一絲絲飄逸。Jim還記得很清楚，二十多年前，她烏黑亮麗的長髮就像浩瀚無垠的太空，他也曾想過一親芳澤。

 

口中一陣乾澀。

 

「Nyota……」Jim的聲音很不確定。

 

他還能喚她的名字嗎？在他做了第三者，還生下她前夫的孩子之後？

 

「Jim，說好的保持聯繫呢？」Uhura給了Jim一個擁抱。

 

Jim沒想到Nyota還是跟以前一樣。

 

「Nyota，我很抱歉……」這是他唯一想得到的話——對她道歉。

 

因為他知道自己欠她太多。

 

「不用對我說抱歉，永遠不用。Jim，因為你是我的朋友。」Uhura親了他的臉頰。

 

「你……你知道了？」Jim從她的話語之間聽出了一絲端倪。他稍微推開Uhura。

 

難道Nyota已經知道他跟Spock的事情了嗎？

 

Uhura轉身將研究室的門關了起來。

 

「是。」她說。

 

「我……」Jim還想說些甚麼，他不知道該說些甚麼。而Uhura不讓他說，她知道現在的Jim一定只想道歉。

 

「我知道你又要跟我道歉，Jim，這真的很不像你。」她把Jim拉到旁邊的沙發上坐好，「我來這裡就是為了好好解決這件事情。其實我真的不想讓事情變成這樣，但，都二十年過去了，Jim，我們都不再年輕。」

 

Jim低著頭看著自己的手。

 

是啊！不再年輕。

 

青春一去不復返。

 

「所以我更認為這件事情不可以帶進棺材裡，我必須好好處理，否則我將在臨終時後悔。」

 

「Nyota，我還是對不起你。」

 

Uhura握住Jim的手，將他的袖子捲起。

 

上面滿是刀痕。

 

難看的刀痕。

 

她很認真地看著Jim。

 

「怎麼不用真皮修復機呢？你就這樣折磨你自己嗎？」Nyota內心很激動，她的手在顫抖。即便早已聽說過Jim的狀況，沒親眼見到還是不敢相信。

 

「Nyota，我……」

 

「Jim，別再說這些話了，別再道歉，別再退縮。讓我們一起攜手向前，好嗎？」她知道她的艦長變了，以前的他是如此自信滿滿，而現在卻是如此畏縮。那個意氣風發、不可一世的人去了哪裡？

 

天啊！這是造了什麼孽啊？

 

唉！

 

真是共業。

 

錯就錯在他們都愛上同一個人，而那個人只能有一個真愛。

 

T’hy’la。

 

而Jim就是浩瀚無垠的宇宙中，那個人的唯一。而那個人卻放開他的唯一，選擇跟自己在一起。

 

到頭來沒有一個人不是受傷的。

 

而Jim的傷，最深。

 

他們的青春就這樣被耗費，人的一生又有多少個二十年可以浪費？

 

剛發現這個事實的時候，她很震驚，也很憤怒。然而就在冷靜之後，她無法恨下去。她恨不了Jim，但她埋怨Spock。她知道Spock跟她結婚的原因有可能是什麼，她埋怨。

 

即便因為二十年婚姻中，因為無法連接也沒有生孩子，兩個人的關係越趨平淡，然而感情仍然在。雖然變得淡如水，她也不恨Spock。也許這就是二十年來的成長吧？大家都變得成熟，懂得該如何處理事情。

 

所以她只是淡淡地跟Spock說要離婚，要他自己去地球找答案。

 

「Jim，我從Christine那裡知道你生孩子的事。」Christine當時不小心說溜了嘴。

 

Jim的身體一僵。

 

她全知道了。

 

Nyota全部都知道了。

 

「Jim，我已經不怪你了。」Uhura繼續說，「我知道你生了兩個瓦肯孩子，也知道你自殘的事……我那時候就知道了孩子的父親一定是……Spock。」

 

「然後我追問Christine，才知道孩子們已經大了……算一算，也該是五年任務那時懷上的。那時我就什麼都明白了。」

 

「明白什麼？」

 

「明白為什麼我跟Spock結婚這麼久，卻一直無法連接。因為你才是他的T’hy’la，你們是注定的。」

 

「我在瓦肯住了這麼久沒有白住，我知道你那些精神狀況是因為連接引起的。所以我很生氣，我真的很生氣。我氣他拋棄你跟我在一起，我氣他跟我在一起的原因，氣他隱瞞，氣你跟我的青春被他浪費，氣兩個孩子從小沒有雙親陪伴……」Uhura邊說邊流淚。

 

Jim看著她，不發一語。

 

「Jim，請你不要認為我恨你。」她在Christine那聽到太多。所以當她撫平心緒後，她決定來地球找Jim。

 

Jim知道她已經忍不住情緒，所以給了她一個擁抱。

 

「笨蛋！白痴！你就這樣躲起來，避不見面也不聯絡！你這樣讓我罪惡感更重你知道嗎？」Uhura靠在Jim的肩上大哭起來。

 

Jim愣愣的，還在想著剛才的話。

 

他們都沒有說話，良久。

 

Jim決定Uhura一記親吻，輕輕的，在臉頰上。Uhura抬頭看了看Jim，她的艦長。她從他湛藍的眼中看到了淚水。

 

而她知道，他們之間已經沒有誤會。

 

「謝謝你，Nyota。」

 

「謝謝你，Jim。」

 

他們破涕為笑。

 

Jim的笑容還是那麼的可愛，Uhura想著。

 

Jim看了看她風塵僕僕的樣子，「你剛到地球，對不對？」

 

「是。」

 

「還沒找住處吧？不如住我家吧？」他說，「也可以看看孩子。」

 

Uhura將眼淚擦乾淨，「好啊！我就接受你的邀請了。還記得當時我要你當我孩子的教父嗎？雖然現在孩子都長大了，但也許我還可以當他們的教母？」

 

「他們一定會很愛你的。」

 

「謝謝你，Jim。」Nyota又給了他一次擁抱。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

*9*

 

艦隊傳奇James T. Kirk自復出後，又因即將結婚的八卦而再次成為整個學院的熱門話題。不過，他本人似乎身體不太好，每個月都會固定休息個幾天。艦隊也特別破例讓他這麼做，至於課堂方面如何補課，那又是另外一件事了。

 

Еле́на從複製機那兒複製了幾到俄羅斯菜，然後坐到了AC對面，接著，開始了他們的日常閒聊模式。

 

一如往常，Еле́на總是有很多話要說，而最近又是這麼重要的八卦大日子，她能說的當然就更多了。由其是下個月的訂婚宴，光是她爸爸要帶她參加這一點就夠她說上一整天了。

 

「真想不到，Kirk教授竟然要結婚了！」她說，「我以為他已經結婚了呢！」

 

AC覺得有點訝異，「怎麼這樣說？」

 

「首先，我覺得他是有孩子的人。」Еле́на咬了一口蔬菜，「別問我為什麼，這是屬於女性的直覺。」

 

AC喝了幾口湯，然後很認真地看著自己的女友。

 

「啥？」Еле́на覺得AC似乎想跟她說些什麼，可是還在猶豫，「想說就快說吧！」

 

AC壓低聲音，小小聲地說：「Еле́на，我從來沒告訴你，我希望這件事情只有你跟我知道。」

 

Еле́на也學他壓低聲音，「你說吧！你的秘密在我這裡很安全呢！」

 

AC又看了看四周，確定沒有人有偷聽的嫌疑之後，附Еле́на的耳說道……

 

Еле́на摀住自己的嘴巴，不敢相信。

 

「你說什麼！」她仍保持氣音，「為什麼你從來不說？」

 

AC聳聳肩，「我們想要保持低調，免得太多不必要的麻煩。」

 

Еле́на立刻想到自己的父親，「那麼，我父親也知道這件事嗎？」

 

AC點點頭。

 

Еле́на覺得有點生氣，因為Chekov平常什麼話都會跟她說，卻竟然保留了這個秘密。

 

「所以，」她問，「你的爸爸是Kirk教授，而你的準爸爸是McCoy醫師？」

 

AC再次點頭。

 

Еле́на向後靠了靠。

 

「WOW。」這件事情花了她一段時間去消化，「所以，我男朋友的父親是傳奇艦長——我的偶像的兒子！」

 

「Well，是的。」AC捏了一下Еле́на的鼻子，「所以，我也可以帶你去訂婚宴。」

 

「我的男朋友是我的偶像的兒子……訂婚宴……等等！」

 

Еле́на突然彈了起來，她抓住AC的雙手。

 

「親愛的男友，我不能等到下個月才見你的父親，我想我應該先到你家去拜訪？」Еле́на滿臉期待，AC覺得她真是可愛極了，「想起來，我們交往一年多了，卻都還沒到彼此的家中去過。」

 

AC想了想，覺得她說的沒錯，是應該在那樣的日子以前先介紹女朋友給家人才對。而且，平常他們都住宿，放假的時候都各自有各自的事情。也許，是時候這麼做了。

 

他喜歡Еле́на，非常非常喜歡，如果未來要結婚，她一定是那一個人。

 

雖然他心中對此還有絲絲猶豫，他認為這猶豫是因為他的另外一個父親使然。畢竟，她的爸爸，Jim，並沒有一段穩定而溫暖的婚姻，這使得他對於愛情有些些猶豫與不確定感。

 

可是，他不應該這樣子想。Еле́на對他真的很好，而他也確實很愛Еле́на，那妹又有什麼好猶豫的呢？

 

而且爸爸似乎也很喜歡Еле́на，也許帶她回家是個好主意，他會很開心的。

 

「我會跟他說的，那麼這個週末，你到我家來吧！」他想了想，「還有一件事情，你應該也會很興奮。你的另一個偶像，Uhura女士現在我們家作客。」

 

「我的天啊！」Еле́на睜大了雙眼，笑得很燦爛，「我今天就想到你家去！」雖然這樣說，但他們都知道週末比較方便，「我真是等不及了！為什麼今天會是裡拜一呢！」

 

她既期待又失望的表情讓AC笑了出來。

 

「別笑我了！下週末你來我家吧！我現在才知道為什麼我提起你的時候，我爸爸總是讚譽有加。原來是因為你是Kirk教授的兒子！」

 

AC看著女友這麼神采飛揚的樣子，心裡也感到很快樂。

 

如果爸爸能跟Uncle Bones結婚的話，他會更快樂。

 

「你跟你爸爸提起過我？」

 

「當然呀！我爸爸最喜歡聽我說我的校園故事了！當然，她也很聽我的話……你下週道我家時，可別告訴他我說他是女兒奴喔！」Еле́на特別叮囑。

 

AC又笑了。

 

他很高興，Еле́на跟她的父親感情這麼好。他跟爸爸的感情也很好，可是總是有一些些的距離。說不上來，也許就是因為爸爸有那段過去的關係吧……

 

如果，如果當年那個「討人厭的傢伙」沒有拋棄爸爸，那麼說不定現在，爸爸也會像那樣開朗。就像他曾經在爸爸過去的照片上看到的那樣，笑容自信，散發著希望的朝氣。

 

可事實是，「討人厭的傢伙」拋棄了爸爸，讓爸爸陷入心理疾病，獨自經歷懷孕的辛苦，經歷那些疼痛……最後將他與Geo撫養成人……

 

啊，Geo。

 

應該要跟Еле́на說一下她才是。

 

「噢，對了，Еле́на，我還必須跟你說一件事。」

 

「什麼事？」

 

AC想了想，Geo週末也會回家，到時一定會見到面，不如先告訴Еле́на他有個雙胞胎姐姐好了。

 

「什麼！你說Georgeanna，那名瓦肯女同學是你的親姊姊？」

 

AC要她拉低聲音，「小聲點啦！」

 

「抱歉，我太驚訝了。」

 

AC看了看Еле́на，突然爆笑出來。

 

她真的太可愛了。

 

「叫她Geo就可以了。並且對的，她是我親姊姊，雙胞胎姊姊。」

 

「Wow，我從不知道你的母親是瓦肯人。」她還在消化這些消息，「你們的母親怎麼了？她沒有跟你們父親在一起嗎？」Еле́на知道瓦肯人的壽命很長，通常只有死才會將他們跟伴侶分開。

 

而現在，Kirk教授要跟McCoy醫師結婚，那想必AC的母親應該不在人間了。

 

AC聳聳肩，「一言難盡。」

 

Еле́на以為自己讓他回憶起痛苦的事情，便試圖轉移話題。不過，在她開始嘗試之前，一位不速之客來到他們身邊。

 

「Kirk同學，Chrkov同學。」

 

Еле́на睜大眼睛，「Spock教授！您好！」

 

AC則是點點頭，然後埋首於他的餐盤。

 

Еле́на覺得有點奇怪，她踢了踢AC的腳，可是他的男友顯然不想做出什麼回應。

 

「我注意到你們的午餐已經冷了，是否需要什麼幫助？」

 

這次換AC踢Еле́на的腳了。

 

於是她知道自己應該管好嘴巴。

 

「謝謝您，教授，沒有別的，我們剛剛在聊天，忘了要把食物吃完。」這是部分的事實。

 

瓦肯人挑起一根眉，「是這樣啊，如此，請你們繼續。」

 

**誰他媽想在你旁邊繼續啊！**

 

AC在內心翻了白眼。

 

「Еле́на，我吃不太下了，而且也快上課了，我先離開。」他說的也是事實，他完全不想待在跟Spock就一張桌子這麼近的距離。

 

「我今天下午沒課，你中堂休息時來門口找我。」以前AC來不及吃飯的時候，如果Еле́на剛好有空，就會幫他帶點吃的過去。

 

AC給了她一個微笑，然後在瞄到Spock時板起臉來。他甚至沒有打算跟Spock寒暄什麼的打算。

 

他這樣的態度給了Еле́на一些疑惑。

 

她不了解，為什麼AC對Spock教授那麼冷淡，甚至不只是冷淡，而是刻意忽視。

 

而她又想起了，當她跟爸爸聊起學校新來的教授時，爸爸也很高興，直到他們聊到了Spock。

 

爸爸的臉部表情似乎有些僵硬，雖然他嘗試過不要表現得太明顯，但是發現父親異狀的總會是女兒，只是她那時並沒有把這件事情認真看待。

 

直到現在，她才發覺裡頭可能有文章。

 

否則，一個是前企業號大副，一個是前企業號艦長（的兒子），一個是前企業號舵手，怎麼好像談到對方就態度丕變。

 

AC應該是鐵了嘴不會告訴她的，至少近期不會。看來，必須從爸爸那裡開始著手了。

 

Еле́на決定把爸爸約出來聊一聊。

 

「抱歉，教授。我想，我吃飽了，謝謝您剛剛的關心。」她決定離開這個尷尬的地方。雖然剛剛嚴格來講什麼也沒發生，不過也夠尷尬了。

 

「同學，」Spock叫住了站起身來的Еле́на，「我假設Pavel Chekov是你的父親？」

 

「是的，他是我父親。」

 

「我是他從前的長官，我們曾經在企業號上共事。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「你父親是一個出色的舵手。」

 

「Well，他的確是。」她突然靈光一閃，覺得似乎可以在這中間得到她想要的訊息，「企業號上的成員都很出色，像是她的艦長，Captain Kirk，就是一位傳奇人物。還有Uhura女士，她的語言天賦簡直是艦隊中難得一見的奇才。McCoy醫師也是，他研究出來的新型聊法也很有成效。Sulu叔叔在植物學上也很有成就，還有……」

 

Еле́на知道自己可以不用繼續說下去了。

 

因為她看到了在她說出幾個特別的名字以後，瓦肯人的臉部表情有些微的變化。

 

她還不能確定什麼，但是心中有個底了。

 

「我們真的很幸運，能夠修習到您跟Kirk教授的課程。您與他都是傳奇，都是學生們的好榜樣。」

 

「謝謝，雖然在我的部分上有些過譽了。」

 

「那是我的真心話。」Еле́на說，「雖然有些八卦，我聽說Kirk教授就要跟McCoy醫師結婚了，他們下個月會辦一次聚會，也許這是你們企業號成員多年後的團員聚會，我爸爸可非常期待呢！教授您呢？」

 

Spock身體一僵。

 

「事實上，我並不知曉此事。」他不知道Jim跟McCoy準備結婚這件事情，更別說被邀請了。

 

他當然不會被邀請。

 

可是……為什麼……

 

他知道Jim跟McCoy之間的感情，他們那天在公園的動作是如此親暱……

 

Jim把頭靠在McCoy的肩上，是那麼自然，那麼充滿……情感……

 

可是當他觸碰到Jim的手時，他又能感受到Jim對自己的情感。那麼地豐沛，那麼地深……

 

為什麼會這樣？為什麼Jim要結婚？如果Jim還愛著他，那麼跟McCoy又是怎麼回事？

 

Spock不懂，也想不透。

 

看著眼前這名瓦肯教授成為這一桌第三位吃不下飯的人，Еле́на突然有種亂槍打鳥也中獎的感覺。

 

而她覺得自己似乎過於惡劣了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開始亂寫

Jim看著全身鏡中的自己，嘆了一口氣。

 

鏡中的自己一身白色西裝，身體雖然不似從前那樣健壯，但到底還是個天生的衣架子，穿起來不醜。他並非煩惱自己的衣著好不好看，也並非煩惱自己是否老了，而是猶豫自己這個決定到底對不對。

 

他要跟Bones結婚了。

 

這原來只是一個玩笑話，卻沒想到大家都當真了，而且他自己也當真了。說真的，那年跟……分手以後，他的情況一直不好，沒有家人的他，只有Bones悉心照顧，他們是真的家人，比血親還親。

 

所以，當他的精神好一些的時後，是真的考慮過接受Bones的，即便他們之間根本沒有愛情的成分，為了一些原因，Bones到是真的提過這個提議。

 

畢竟當年他時常傷害自己，Bones非親非故，不如兩人結婚，他變成自己名義上的丈夫來得方便。那時他想，反正自己此生在也不會愛上他人了，綁著個婚姻又有什麼難的。但自己這個狀況，總是個拖累，可是Bones總有辦法把他從鬼門關前拉回來。

 

Bones為他操的心，真的夠多了……連孩子都是他幫忙拉拔大的。Jim越想，心裡就越愧疚。

 

身穿黑色西裝的McCoy走到Jim身後，揉捏他的肩膀，要他放鬆。

 

「我知道你對這事抱持著懷疑，」McCoy繼續按摩著Jim緊繃的肩膀：「但我們以前說好的，等孩子大了我們都還是孤家寡人，不如就做個伴。」

 

「多年前我生日時醉酒的這一句你還記得這麼清楚。」Jim看著鏡中的McCoy：「但你知道不是這樣……」

 

McCoy沒有回話。

 

Jim的聲音幾不可聞：「如果他沒有再次出現……」

 

「我承認，這事是帶有報復的心態的。」McCoy不想自欺欺人：「但若不這麼做，他又怎麼肯死心，回瓦肯去？」

 

Jim知道答案是肯定的。

 

「我心裡卻是有些些高興，」Jim將手放在McCoy的手上，轉過身去：「Bones，我竟然心中有些高興。」

 

「高興什麼？」

 

「高興他再度出現。你說我這樣是不是很笨？」

 

McCoy看著Jim，知道他又因為心裡的病傷心。

 

他知道Jim是愛著大混蛋的，他知道，Jim沒有忘記過那個大混蛋。他也知道，Jim的心裡，從來都沒有真的恨過那個大混蛋。然而既然下定決心不要回頭，他們這場假戲亂做的婚事，應該可以起到一些作用。

 

只要大混蛋滾離開這顆星球，遠離Jim……雖然那個什麼瓦肯巫毒解不開，卻能讓Jim的情緒起伏不那麼大，而且現在還能靠Geo的幫忙，Jim的情況一定會更好的。

 

說到底還是那個瓦肯人捅出來的簍子，那麼便不可以只有Jim辛苦。

 

「我心裡還是猶豫著。」他Jim Kirk什麼時後變得這麼優柔寡斷？

 

「如果你反悔，我們現在就停。」McCoy雖然想這麼做，但他也不會強迫Jim一定要這樣做不可。

 

「不了，」Jim把頭靠在McCoy的肩上：「就這樣吧……我累了，不想每天都因此煩惱……」

 

他覺得自己老了，真的老了。

 

心，比身體更容易累了。

 

McCoy抱著他，按摩著他的後頸，希望他放鬆。

 

「不管未來怎樣，我都會陪著你，Jim。」

 

「Bones……」

 

「離婚禮開始還有點時間，你先到後邊去躺一會兒吧，你的身體總是不好，我不希望你太累。」

 

「嗯。」

 

說完，McCoy便領著Jim到後邊休息去了。等到Jim睡著，他慣性地拿出三錄儀替他掃描。一切都正常，只是Jim的精神讓他比以前更容易累。

 

就希望這場婚禮，能把不速之客給趕回瓦肯去，最好不要再出現了。McCoy心想，Jim的大好人生，就因為那個大混蛋一己之私，毀了將近二十年的時光。人生能有幾個二十年？竟然就這樣去了。

 

他並不喜歡報復，可這是為了Jim，也為了出一口惡氣，沒有比這更好的法子了。

 

「唉，但願如此吧。」McCoy也嘆了一口氣。

 

***

  
  


Spock遠遠便看見了黑髮佳人。

 

Uhura也看見了他。

 

「Nyota。」

 

「別叫得這麼親，我們已經連朋友都不是了。」當年她只願意讓Spock知道自己的本名，是因為他們在一起；如今物是人非，她可不願意讓對方再叫自己的名字。

 

「Uhura。」

 

「女士。」她故意。

 

「Uhura女士。」

 

「有何貴幹，Spock先生？」她繼續走著自己的路，快步如飛，並不看瓦肯人一眼。

 

「我猜測你是要去參加Jim的婚禮。」

 

「我想，你也沒有親到能叫他Jim的程度，畢竟，當年是你玩弄我跟她的感情不是？」

 

「對於此事，我沒有立場辯駁。」

 

「那麼，你也沒有立場去阻止或是干擾Jim跟Leonard的婚姻。」她大概知道Spock是想跟她說什麼。

 

「你知道瓦肯的連接……」Spock希望Uhura可以理智一點，她是知道瓦肯連接的重要性的，必定得阻止Jim的婚禮……

 

Uhura停下了腳步。

 

「停。」她說，然後正眼看了Spock：「你真的不知道自己錯在哪嗎？」

 

「我不應該辜負你，跟Jim。」

 

「你真的不知道。」她冷笑：「你真的沒有徹底反省。」

 

「懇請賜教。」

 

Uhura翻了白眼。若不是自己太了解對方，她很想用相位槍把眼前這個笨蛋給暈擊。

 

「你是知道自己最初錯在哪裡，可是你不知道自己贖罪的方式根本是為了自己，你並沒有站在我或是站在Jim那理想，你一回來就出現在Jim面前，不顧他的感受，應是要他原諒。若不是我太了解你，知道你不善於表達，我肯定也會像McCoy那樣抓狂。」

 

「你……認同他們的婚姻？」

 

Uhura搖頭嘆氣。

 

「Jim需要一位了解他，體諒他，能細心照顧他的人。」而這二十年來，McCoy做得非常稱職：「而你，想要屏蔽自己的感情，卻讓你不善處理這方面的問題。」該給予同情，還是該嘆氣？也許兩者都有。

 

「他們的婚姻不合邏輯。」

 

「你不能總是自己覺得什麼最合邏輯，什麼對誰最好。Spock，邏輯能夠幫人釐清許多事情，但是在人類的文化裡，人情與體諒是必須的，你不能屏除。可惜你做不到，這麼多年來，你都想不明白。」

 

Uhura看著有些呆住了的前夫，再次搖頭。

 

「你沒收到邀請卡，對吧？」

 

瓦肯人點頭。

 

「我原來不想跟你再有什麼瓜葛，不過，你跟我一起進去會場吧，算是我們最後的情份。」希望Spock在這場婚禮以後能夠死心，不要再讓Jim難過。

 

「記住，不要讓Jim看到你，也不要擾亂婚禮。你知道後果的。」她提醒道。

 

而Spock卻呆若木雞，因為他心中混亂，不知道自己是不是真的該踏進會場。明明只有一扇門之隔，明明這是她來這裡的目的，可他竟猶豫了起來。

 

如此不合邏輯。


	11. Chapter 11

Еле́на拉著 AC，把人拉到一旁的化妝室去。AC見她神色慌張，不知道是怎麼了。

 

「AC，你等一下先不要生氣，真的不要生氣。」Еле́на壓著AC的肩膀說。

 

AC還是不明所以：「到底發生什麼事？為什麼我要生氣？」

 

「我爸爸看到了你不想看到的人，他要我先來告訴你，免得你等一下太衝動。」Еле́на很擔心男朋友，因為他真的對Spock非常……

 

「什麼？」AC立刻就想衝出去，但被拉住。

 

「不要去！」Еле́на說：「你去了，肯定會把事情鬧大，你是伴郎，這樣今天的婚禮又該怎麼辦？我爸爸已經先過去了解狀況了，他會看情況反應的。」

 

「他怎麼敢來這裡？嫌他傷害得還不夠嗎？」AC雙手抱胸：「總之，不能讓我爸爸看到他，最好也別讓Uncle Bones看到，免得節外生枝。」

 

「總之，你是伴郎，Geo是伴娘，你們兩個等一下就隨機應變。」Еле́на說：「時候也不早了，快去吧！」

 

AC點點頭，出了化妝室以後先去看了後台的Jim。McCoy說Jim剛睡醒，Geo在裡面看著他，不過很快就可以準備好了。

 

時間很快就到了。

 

Spock站在人群之後。因為他沒有資格坐進親友座位，Uhura要他站在那裡。她告訴他：「這是你應當承受的。」便把他留在那裏，自己坐到前排去。看著Jim跟McCoy一同站在神父面前，交換戒指，接受見證與祝福，Spock明白了Uhura那句話的意思。

 

這是他應該承受的。

 

這種不合邏輯的，心痛欲裂的感覺……是他應該承受的。而這就是當年Jim所承受的一切嗎？

 

Spock轉身離去。

 

他走進一間化裝室，將門反鎖。

 

PADD上出現了Sarek的臉。

 

「Spock。你的情緒駕馭了你。」Sarek不帶感情的聲音，竟讓Spock感到好過一點：「現在在新瓦肯是深夜，請說明你此時找我的意圖。」

 

看著PADD中父親的臉，嚴肅，沒有感情，Spock突然覺得好像看到了自己。難到當時Jim看到的也是他的，毫無表情的臉？

 

Sarek看出兒子的怪異，建議他應當立即進入冥想。

 

「父親……我失敗了……」

 

「請說明。」

 

「我……我的婚姻，我跟Nyota的婚姻失敗，我也無法阻止我的T’hy’la跟別人結合，我無法控制自己的感情……我的孩子也不願意認我……」

 

「你的孩子？」

 

「是的，我有兩個孩子，二十歲了。」

 

「請解釋。」

 

Spock便將一切告訴Sarek。

 

Sarek沉默。

 

到此時，Spock才想通一些事情。

 

他當初不應該腳踏兩條船，不應該拋棄自己的T’hy’la，給予了他這麼大的傷害，他一點都不了解自己的T’hy’la。Jim替他們主持婚禮，過程又是多麼煎熬？他只是看著Jim跟McCoy站在神父面前就快要受不了，何況當年Jim親自替他們主持典禮？

 

到此時方知自己的「邏輯」是全然的「自私」，可是又有甚麼用？他的愛已經跟別人結婚，論理或是論情他都不應該去打擾，甚至他還應該要祝福……以前母親說，做事不能昧著良心，否則會有報應，他還覺得人類迷信，現在卻知道自己報應不爽。

 

T’hy’la bond對Jim的傷害，如今反噬到了他自己身上。

 

Sarek看到兒子留下眼淚，終於開口：「我將會帶著healer前往地球，你跟James都需要healer的治療。之後我會將你帶回新瓦肯。」

 

「是。」

 

Sarek結束通話。他思考著整件事，考慮到中牽牽涉了Bond，如有必要，他得去會見T’Lar，她是瓦肯最高祭司，只有她才能處理這樣的問題，普通的healer做不到。

 

被這事影響的不只有Spock，他其實更在意Jim Kirk，身為人類，他如何承受得了那樣的精神傷害？

 

穿好長袍，Sarek決定立刻前往神殿。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噢，總而言之，Spock終於了解了一點自己造的孽。之後Sarek帶著一位祭司會來，然後大家都要前往新瓦肯去解決問題。最後大家應該都會坐下來好好談一次，Spock應該要贖罪。


End file.
